ONLY YOU
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: Sungmin menjauhi Kyuhyun dan bersikap dingin padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? apa benar itu karena semakin banyaknya kyumin haters? RnR ? KyuMin. YAOI. ONE SHOT.


**'ONLY YOU'  
**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**ONE SHOT**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin sedang mengambil minum di kulkas saat tiba - tiba dia merasakan ada sepasang lengan hangat yang memeluknya.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu." Ujarnya sambil membuka tautan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar indah di perutnya.

"Hei? Sejak kapan kau marah padaku hanya karena aku memelukmu, hyung?" Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur dorm.

"Sejak saat ini." Jawab Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mendekati Sungmin yang sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar Sungmin menatapnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu, sejenak dia merasa luluh dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di dagunya.

"Aku tidak apa - apa." Jawabnya. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' Batin Kyuhyun, lalu mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke kamar mereka.

Sungmin sudah ada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mata terpejam dan selimut yang menutupi dari kaki sampai dadanya. Kyuhyun segera menuju tempat tidur Sungmin dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Tidurlah di tempatmu sendiri. Malam ini aku ingin tidur sendiri." Ujar Sungmin masih dalam keadaan menutup matanya.

"eoh? Sebenarnya kau kenapa Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya karena dia mulai kesal diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur sendiri malam ini. Aku mohon." Terang Sungmin.

"Baik! Kalau memang itu maumu Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur Sungmin dan menuju tempat tidurnya - yang entah sudah sejak kapan tidak pernah ia tiduri.

Kyuhyun segera menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Dari kaki sampai kepalanya. Perasaan kesal memenuhi ruang hatinya saat ini. Tanpa ia sadari, lelaki imut yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya itu, sedang meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, merasakan cahaya matahari yang mulai mengganggu tidurnya. Dia mengucek kedua matanya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Eung?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat tempat tidur di sampingnya sudah tidak ada yang meniduri. Tidak biasanya Sungmin pergi tanpa membangunkannya terlebih dahulu.

Biasanya Sungmin akan memastikan Kyuhyun sudah bangun saat dia akan meninggalkan kamar. Tapi kali ini?

"Fiuhhhhhhh." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan diri dan meredam emosinya dengan mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun segera keluar kamar untuk mencari Sungmin.

Dapur adalah pilihan pertamanya. Namun nihil. Tidak ada Sungmin di sana. Yang ada di sana adalah Ryeowook dan Shindong.

"Hyung? Kau tidak melihat Sungmin hyung?" Tanyanya pada Shindong.

"Aku baru saja bangun Kyu. Mungkin Wookie tahu." Jawab Shindong sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Wookie yang sedang memasak sarapan.

"Sungmin hyung ada jadwal pagi ini. Tidak biasanya kau tidak tahu jadwal Sungmin hyung. Biasanya kan kalian selalu tahu jadwal masing - masing. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Hahhh." Kyuhyun duduk di samping Shindong dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja makan.

"Sungmin hyung mengacuhkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya seperti itu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin Sungmin hyung sedang kelelahan. Akhir - akhir ini jadwalnya sangat padat Kyu. Coba ajak dia bicara pelan - pelan. Kau yang sabar ya." Ujar Ryeowook dengan bijaksana sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Menenangkan si maknae Super Junior itu.

"Wookie benar Kyu. Atau mungkin Sungmin memang sedang ada masalah. Hanya saja dia belum mau menceritakannya padamu. Nanti pasti dia akan bersikap seperti biasanya lagi. Bermanja - manja lagi padamu. Benar kan Wookie?" Ujar Shindong.

"Ne. Kau benar hyung."

"Hah. Ya, mungkin saja seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar saja. Terimakasih Shindong hyung. Ryeowook-ah." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah frustasi lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ryeowook dan Shindong memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang lambat laun menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Shindong.

Wookie mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku juga tidak tahu Hyung. Sungmin hyung belum menceritakan apa pun padaku." Terang Wookie.

"Sebaiknya nanti kita tanyakan pada Sungmin. Aku tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu."

"Ne hyung." Jawab Ryeowook setuju.

.

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah satu minggu berlalu. Namun Sungmin tetap saja bersikap dingin pada Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk, Shindong, Ryeowook bahkan Yesung sudah mencoba bertanya pada Sungmin. Namun Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan 'aku hanya lelah' tanpa memberikan penjelasan apa pun.

_Cklek!_

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terbuka. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu dan Sungmin yang baru saja pulang dari SUKIRA.

Karena sudah tidak tahan diperlakukann seperti ini oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin. Menabrakkan punggung Sungmin dengan tembok kamarnya. Mengunci tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat.

"Katakan kau kenapa Lee Sungmin." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sekdikit mengerikan.

"Apa maksudmu tuan Cho?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan ketus.

"huh? Kau balik bertanya? Setelah bersikap seolah kau tidak pernah kenal denganku. Seolah kau tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial denganku. Kau balik bertanya? Kau sedang menguji kesabaranku atau apa Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun semakin geram.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah, aku ingin beristirahat." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin malah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan berniat tidur. Sebelum Kyuhyun menarik lenganya dan segera mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Kentara sekali amarahlah yang sedang mengontrolnya saat ini. Sungmin berontak. Mencoba melepas tautan bibir mereka. Namun sepertinya tenaga orang yang sedang marah sangat sulit untuk ditandingi.

Kyuhyun terus saja melumat bibir Sungmin dan mendorong tubuh itu hingga terjatuh di atas tempat tidur milik Sungmin.

"Kyuh! Cu.. Kuph kyuhh." Sungmin terus memukuli dada Kyuhyun dan mencoba melepas ciuman kasar itu. Bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun malah semakin gencar menciumi Sungmin. Dan sekarang leher Sungmin lah yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

"Hiks." Satu isakan lolos dari bibir M milik Sungmin.

"Hiks." Isakan itu terdengar lagi dan lagi.

Sepertinya isakan Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Pria februari itu segera menghentikan aksinya dan segera memeluk Sungmin yang sedang menangis.

"Ming, mianhae. Stt. Ming uljima. Mianhae Ming."

"Aku benci padamu Kyu."

"Mianhae. Mianhae Ming. Aku hanya tidak suka kau mendiamkanku dan kau tidak pernah menjelaskan kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Mianhae." Berkali kali Kyuhyun melontarkan permintaan maafnya. Semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sungmin. Dan mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan sayang.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin lah yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Mian." Lirih Sungmin.

"Hm? Kau berkata apa sayang?"

"Mian. Mianhae Kyunie." Kyuhyun merasakan kali ini Sungmin yang memeluknya.

"Sshh.. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Minimi. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan kenapa kau berubah. Jadi kau mau mengatakannya kan sekarang?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Sungmin. Menatap Sungminnya dengan intens.

Sungmin mendongak. Mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku lelah Kyu."

"Hn? Kau lelah menjalani hubungan seperti ini denganku? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Ani. Bukan Kyu. Aku lelah dengan orang - orang yang membenci hubungan kita di luaran sana Kyu. Aku sering sekali melihat mereka bilang kalau mereka membenci kita. Mereka lebih suka kau berpasangan dengan Changmin, Seohyun, Victoria, Sooyoung, Siwon, Donghae dan yang lain kecuali aku. Aku lelah dibenci Kyu. Aku lelah." Suara Sungmin perlahan terdengar semakin lirih. Sungmin menunduk setelah selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Hei hei. Minimi? Bukankah dari awal kita menjalin hubungan ini, kita sudah memikirkan dampaknya? Kyumin haters memang akan selalu membenci hubungan kita. Tapi kau juga tidak bisa melupakan kyumin shippers begitu saja kan? Mereka yang selalu mendukung kita. Menantikan moment kita. Memberi cinta untuk kita. Dan caramu menjauhiku hanya akan menyakiti mereka Min. Aku mohon bertahanlah. Setidaknya demi mereka. Mereka yang selalu ada untuk mendukung kau dan aku." Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan penjelasan dan pengertian untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menyelami manik hitam Kyuhyun yang sedang memandanginya dengan intens.

"Tapi, sebenarnya kadang aku juga merasa takut akan satu hal. Aku takut perasaanmu perlahan berkurang padaku. Lalu kemudian menghilang. Kadang aku melihat kau sangat bahagia bersama dengan Changmin, Victoria, atau yang lain. Aku takut Kyu. Aku benar - benar takut." Sungmin memang bukan orang yang mudah meneteskan air mata. Tapi entah mengapa, karena Cho Kyuhyun, sekarang air matanya jatuh. Menggambarkan betapa dia benar - benar serius dengan apa yang baru saja ia utarakan.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menangkup lagi kedua pipi milik Sungmin. "Tatap mataku dalam - dalam dan dengarkan aku." Sungmin menurut. Dia tatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan melihat dalam ke arah manik hitam kekasihnya itu.

"Kau pikir siapa yang selalu aku cium dan aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu sebelum dia tidur? Siapa yang fotonya aku simpan di bawah bantalku? Siapa yang membuat jantungku selalu berdetak tak normal saat aku di sampingnya? Siapa yang membuat aku rindu setengah mati padanya jika aku sedang jauh darinya? Siapa yang membuat aku cemburu saat dia sedang berdekatan dengan orang lain? Katakan padaku? Siapa min?"

Sungmin terdiam. Matanya kembali berembun.

"Katakan siapa. Apa kau bisa menyebutkan nama orang lain selain namamu, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Segera ia peluk dengan erat tubuh kurus milik Kyuhyun. Dia menangis, mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Biarkanlah Sungmin terlihat cengeng di depan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak peduli lagi akan hal itu.

"Mianhae Kyunie. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan mencium puncak kepala Sungmin lama.

"Maafmu tidak aku terima karena kau memang tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau hanya perlu tetap bertahan bersamaku. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Tapi aku mohon padamu, amat sangat memohon, bertahanlah Ming. Aku yakin suatu saat akan ada jalan keluar untuk kita. Kau mau kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan pasti. "Ne Kyu."

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan lalu Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu. Yang otomatis membuat Sungmin ikut dalam posisi yang sama.

"Istirahatlah Minimi. Aku tahu kau lelah." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan sayang lalu mengecup kedua mata Sungmin yang terpejam.

"Eumm." Sungmin mengangguk menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun..

"Kyu?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun berhenti menyanyikan lullabynya saat Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

"Nado. Nado saranghaeyo Cho Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menekan kata 'Cho' yang baru saja ia ucapkan, lalu kembali melanjutkan kebiasaannya selama ini, menyanyikan lullaby untuk Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

Annyeong yeorobun~~~~ XD

FF ini tercipta karena author emang lagi sebel banget sama kyumin haters Gak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa benci sama uri OTP~

Mau berpesan juga buat seluruh KyuMin Shippers di seluruh tanah air (?) tetep semangat ya buat ngedukung KyuMin meski pun KyuMin haters sudah merajalela kkkk

Review juseyo?^^~

.

.

Regards,

pinkvirga


End file.
